clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the common cards (January 2018)
It’s been a while since I made a common ranking, these cards are easy to get, but are they worth overlevelling? This ranking will tell. 21. Bomber (15) Why...... I really hate to say that, BUT WHY ISN’T THE BOMBER BUFFED??? Bomber is the worst common card in the game, its stats are just, ugh... I know he has great damage, but is it worth when he has terrible HP? I’m sure it was a no as he can’t hit air. Although I wouldn’t say Bomber is a terrible card, he was just overshadowed terribly and can’t reach any further in the list. I mean seriously, WHO USES BOMBER WHEN WE HAVE WIZARD AND BOWLER??? 20. Spear Goblins (14) As we all know, Spear Goblins got their 1st buff in history, it did made them a lot better. But unfortunately this is not enough overall, their damage is just garbage and they can’t survive for too long. The buff also affected Goblin Gang, an OP card which gets even better, so I think spear goblins should get even more buff to truly revive them! At least their buff revived the Goblin Hut, which used to be a severely underused card. 19. Cannon (18) Possibly the worst defence in the game, only better than Bomb Tower. Why? Cannon has garbage stats, garbage HP, pathetic damage and terrible lifetime. While Cannon is very strong against Hog Rider, his nerf made even less sense to use cannon (Even If he’s still strong). The Tesla buff can already tell that they forgot about the cannon, along with the Cannon Cart! 18. Royal Giant (11) The Royal Giant just sucks, only no skill players over level him and Win on ladder. On tournaments? He's literally worthless. The Royal giant has a really bad damage for his cost, as well as his HP is mediocre, so seriously why doesn't people hate him? He's still easy to counter. However, I wouldn't say that the royal Giant has no purpose in the game. His ability to outrange Inferno tier is actually really great! But his damage? His DPS is worse than Jack the Giant Skeleton! 17. Fire Spirits (10) What happened?! What happened to the good old Fire Spirits ??? In the meta, instead of swarms, people usually carry heavy units like Knight and PEKKA to defend. Fire Spirits are one of the better swarm killer, but with less swarm, Fire Spirits was slowly pushed out of the meta due to cards that do better job. Ice spirit, Zap, Tornado etc. Caused Fire Spirits to vanish, also even though they offer a lot of damage, they die immediately which is a real shame! I think they need a slight buff, maybe a bigger splash radius so they can hit more? 16. Skeletons (12) With ledoot gone, Skeletons became from one of the Best cards to a really weak card. The Goblins outclassed them badly now even if their damage was nerfed quite a bit. These guys have different uses: distracting and cycling. Which people don’t find them useful cause the ice spirit seemed to be more useful. They actually pack quite a punch, but really need some alter to revive them 15. Barbarians (13) Even though the Knight got nerfed, it’s not enough to revive Barbarians. The Barbarians are strong with DPS, but their speed is way too slow, and their HP is weak for 5 elixir, being easily burnt by fireball and countered by splash damage dealers. However, these guys are probably miles ahead the common cards behind them because they can offer lot of versatility, and you definitely don’t want to ignore one of them.... Anyway, I think they need a buff because Elite Barbarians offer a lot more offensive value because of their speed and damage 14. Mortar (17) Shockingly At number 14, we have the Mortar, which a lot of people hates it or think it’s useless. Nah, I don’t hate Mortar, it isn’t even close to bad for me. It’s just slow, which gives opponent the opportunity to counter it. It’s pretty easy to stop too. However, pros usually used the Knight to absorb anything that tries to stop the mortar while mortar will blast the tower, also it can’t be distracted by melee units, which is an advantage. It’s probably one of the best cards against spawners, so give it a try when you’re tired of spawners! 13. Arrows (9) We have the Zap which can stun for less elixir, we have the log which offers more control against ground, we have the fireball which can easily clear any threats for only 1 more elixir. And that lead Arrows down at 13th. Arrows is strong against swarms, particularly Minion Horde for a positive elixir trade! Honestly it’s one of the best cards on getting positive elixir trade, but it doesn’t do a great job compared with some other cards. It’s wide radius made me decide not to put it lower 12. Skeleton Barrel (NR) I totally underestimated the truth behind Skeleton Barrel at first! The death damage may seem small, but it’s enough to take out bats when you don’t have anything else against them The skeleton barrel is also pretty versatile, as it offers well control on both air and ground But it’s easy to counter, which is why it’s in the lower half, but hey it’s a great progress since the death damage 11. Archers (5) Archers has fallen off a bit ever since Elite Barbarians became cancer, they’re my top 5 common cards in my last list, but as new cards came, they’re a bit weaker than they normally is. Still, Archers are one of the most versatile cards in the game, for 3 elixir it can offer you a lot of value. Whether it’s for chipping or defence . Remember when Archers were one of the worst common cards before? Man, what a comeback! 10. Tesla (19) In my last common list, i said that the tesla is the worst common card in the game just because for 4 elixir, the value it offers is just garbage. After the rework, I can tell the Tesla is gaining tons of success, being used a lot in siege decks, as well as bait decks. It’s definitely one of the strongest building nowadays as you can use it to clear Minions. Overall that was one of the best changes to Tesla, I appreciate it ! 9. Goblins (16) Yes, back then Goblins are like the bottom 5, but they became really good after Ledoot left again! I decided to put them higher at first, but they got nerfed. It wasn't too harsh, but it became a lot more compareable to the buffed Guards, also Goblin Gang is still better! Offers insane damage while being fast, these guys aren't just ordinary thieves, they're great warriors now! But in Clash Of Clans, they are really terrible thieves. 8. Elite Barbarians (4) In my last common list, I made a joke that I'm sure people would probably kill me because I put the Elite Barbarians at the top 5, but just like Archers, they kind of fall a bit just because they're most likely used for noobs. But actually, after the Morden Royale challenge, I realised that they are NOT just used for no skill win, but with skill, they can completely shut down the Mega Knight. And with their deadly DPS, they can shred anything dangerous and the tower! However, their HP isn't high enough at fair play, but you can still use them effectively, at least much better than the Royal Giant! 7. Bats (NR) Bats are a really strong card that offers a lot of DPS for 2 elixir only, they can hit air and ground, allow them to distract Inferno Dragon and pop balloons, they can be a really great support for Hog Riders because when the defenders lock on the hog, the bats will kill them, the biggest downfall is because of their low hp, they can’t survive long. 6. Knight (7) Ignore about the nerf, what made him a lot weaker is the Royal Ghost really affect him badly. The Knight is really good at tanking against anything. Until the Royal Ghost came where he made him significantly weaker, but still a strong card 5. Minions (8) Having more HP than Bats makes them have more advantages than them. The minions reached the top 5 because their DPS is good, and a great support unit as long as 1 minion survive. Zap Won’t kill the, so you need arrows to do so. Even though the meta is full of Wizard, Baby Dragon and Executioner, they’re still a strong support 4. Minion Horde (6) Possibly offers one of the WORST elixir trade. However, Minion Horde still crack up the top 5 as their high DPS can shred through anything threatful as well as distract troops that can attack air and kill them. However, it’s also very risky. As it cost 5 elixir, it can let opponent have Positive elixir trade. But still a strong card 3. Ice Spirit (2) The Ice Spirit has to be the best support card in the game, costing only 1 elixir, it can freeze opponents troop for 1.5 seconds, giving you the opportunity to zap down goblins and Minions. The versatility of the spirit allowed it to cycle decks and support win conditions. I want to use him again! Let’s try pausing the tornado and see how he works! 2. Goblin Gang (3) Being the final common card you unlock, Goblin Gang reached 2nd place and made a very successful conclusion for the common cards. Despite the missing spear goblin and the 6% damage lost for the Stab goblins, the versatility and reliability of the Goblin Gang made it so OP, Deadlier than Skeleton Army. Goblin Gang has swapped place with Ice Spirit. So far the best swarm unit! Do you think Goblin Gang is OP? Comment down do you think it made a successful conclusion. Also, SECURITY! GET THOSE THIEVES!!! 1. Zap (1) Without a doubt Zap is the best card in the game, as you can see why. Zap has always been number 1 in 90% of all list, being the most versatile card in the game with lots of use for 2 elixir only. The Stun is what makes it so valuable. So it’s really comparable to Log’s knockback. Best card ever! So tomorrow I’ll make the epic card ranking. Stay tuned Category:Blog posts